Sands of Time
by FantasyDreamer05
Summary: When Jayda's lamp is found by Jafar she helps him find the Cave of Wonders. But a curse is placed on Jayda and, until the Diamond is found, the Cave of Wonders is her prison. GenieOC ON HOLD


**This is my first Aladdin fic ever.... please let me know what you think of it. **

_**Author's Note: **_**For Jayda's hair style think Princess Jasmine's at the end of the first movie when she's wearing red and is Jafar's captive, except with curly, blonde hair. And, yes, this will be a GenieOC.**

_**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own Aladdin in anyway. I do, however, own rights to my character: Jayda, the genie. **

"I don't get it, Jafar." A young girl of about seventeen inquired aloud. She had full, curly, long blonde hair, and it was piled high on her head in a pony tail. She had a two inch think gold head piece that held her hair in the ponytail, causing it to seem fuller, thicker and higher than it was. She had bangs that fell right past her eyes, but were swept to the left so she could see. Some loose curls had fallen out in the front, framing her face perfectly in little ringlets.

Her eye color appeared to change. At certain times they appeared to be an icy shade of blue, other times grey–giving them the appearance of seeing right through to your soul.

"What don't you get, Jayda?" The man known as Jafar replied with irritation in his voice. The young girl placed her left hand on her hip, tilted her chin up to the left slightly and leaned her upper body a bit to the right pondering how to state her sentence. Jafar couldn't help but notice the similarities between this girl and Princess Jasmine.

They had the same height and were around the same age– well in appearances at least. Where Princess Jasmine was seventeen, being a genie made Jayda– even though she looked seventeen– more around 1700; but one major difference was their skin colors. Jasmine's was a dark tan where as Jayda's was a shade of pink, almost peach. It resembled a pale color of Jasmine's, but their clothes were similar as well.

Princess Jasmine wore a light blue ensemble: a bikini top with off-the-shoulder sleeves and loose-fitting, baggy pants.

Jayda wore a soft pink and black ensemble. Her sleeveless bikini top was black and in the middle of the back of the top a soft pink veil was attached and connected to two gold bracelets on her wrists–resembling fairy wings. The bottom of the black top had black jewels dangling as decoration. She had short black boy-cut shorts with a sheer soft pink veil-like material attached to the bottom of the shorts, hanging off her hips. The baggy pink material tied around each of her ankles and had a slit on each pant leg that went all the way to the top of the pink material. On her upper right arm she had a bracelet that snaked around her arm in a swirl twice.

"Why do you want to find a certain genie when you already have one at your disposal?" Jayda asked as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Jafar, she's right." Iago spoke up from Jafar's shoulder. "We shouldn't be wasting our time on this one."

"But soon this genie's wishes will be up." Jafar explained to him, "I've already used two wishes –securing myself a position in the sultan's palace, and locating this." As he spoke he pulled out half of a golden image of a beetle. "I only have one wish left."

"You used my wishes to find this one." Jayda pointed out to him, "Why not just use my wishes to complete whatever task it is you need done?"

"This genie that I am searching for is not like you and the other genies. He is the original. He's been hidden away for 10,000 years in the Cave of Wonders, and I intend to be the one to free him." Jafar told her.

"But why?" Jayda complained.

"You, my dear, are young. You are only 1700 years old. You do not have the experience this one has. While he's been locked away for 10,000 years, he's been alive for much more." Jafar told her. While he spoke his eyes scanned the desert in search of the man who would help him find this genie that he spoke of.

"So what? I'm younger, that just means I have more energy." Jayda retorted.

Jafar stopped his search of the desert and looked at her, "Out of all the genie's I've seen you are the one with the most attitude, fieriest temper, and the most stubborn." He told her darkly.

"Thank you." Jayda told him sarcastically. "I think that it's a good thing that I'm not like all the others."

Jafar gave her a cold look, "That wasn't a compliment. You have you're own sense of the way things should be done, and you like to rebel against the rules, much like Princess Jasmine."

Jayda rolled her eyes, then looked at Jafar. "I'm nothing like the Princess. She's rich and free to do whatever she pleases. I'm a genie. I move around from master to master, doing whatever _they_ please. I'm a slave." She tore her gaze from his and looked out at the desert. "Look, here comes your friend, Gazeem." She said pointing to a figure in the distance, changing the subject.

"I hope he has the other half. Jayda, back into your lamp." Jafar commanded. Jayda rolled her eyes but placed her hands together in front of her and bowed her head slightly.

"Yes, Master." She said before disappearing in a cloud of pink smoke into her lamp in Jafar's hand.

"You... are late." Jafar greeted Gazeem as he rode up on his horse.

"A thousand apologies, oh Patient One." Gazeem said as he bowed his head in an apologetic manner.

"You have it then?" Jafar asked impatiently.

"I had to slit a few throats to get it." Gazeem stated as he pulled out the other half of the beetle. Jafar reached forward to grab it, but Gazeem yanked it back. "Ah, ah, ah. The treasure."

As Jafar rolled his eyes, Iago flew off of Jafar's shoulder and snatched the beetle out of Gazeem's hand, dropping it into Jafar's before returning to his shoulder. "Trust me, my pungent friend, you'll get what's coming to you." Jafar said.

"What's coming to you!" Iago squawked going from his usual normal voice, to his role as a pet parrot who only repeated what was heard from others.

Jafar shook his head in irritation as he pulled out the other half that he already had and connected it to the one Gazeem had just given him. As soon as they touched, the two halves formed one and began to glow. The beetle flew out of Jafar's hand and zoomed across the sky heading north leaving a sparkly trail behind for the men to follow.

"Quickly! Follow the trail!" Jafar cried as his horse took off in the direction the beetle had gone.

They raced off following the glowing object. When they had caught up to the object it suddenly stopped in front of a dune of sand. The beetle split into two again, but this time they were still glowing. The two pieces plunged into the dune, and all that were visible were two glowing objects. Soon the dune rose up and formed a lion's head with the glowing objects as eyes.

"At last, after all my years of searching... The Cave of Wonders!" Jafar cried excitedly.

"The Cave of Wonders!" Iago squawked.

Gazeem stared at the dune in awe, "By Allah." He breathed.

Jafar turned to Gazeem and he gulped, "Now, remember," He began, "Bring me the lamp. The rest of the treasure is yours, but the lamp is mine." He reminded him.

Gazeem climbed off his horse and hesitantly approached the open mouth of the lion, which was the entrance to the cave.

"The lamp, the lamp!" Iago squawked, then when Gazeem was far enough away to where he couldn't hear, Iago began to talk normal. "Jeez, where'd ya dig this bozo up?"

Jafar placed a long, bony finger to his lips to shush his talking parrot as they watched Gazeem reach the entrance.

"Who disturbs my slumber?" The Lion's deep voiced boomed, sending Gazeem flying back a few feet.

Gazeem stood up hesitantly and answered timidly, "It is I, Gazeem, a humble thief."

"Know this," The Lion began, "Only one may enter here. One whose worth lies far within." He paused to let it all sink in then named the one, "A Diamond in the Rough."

Gazeem turned toward Jafar with a questioning look and Jafar urged him on.

"What are you waiting for? Go on."

Gazeem hesitated then placed one foot inside the cave. He waited a few moments, then when nothing happened he placed the other foot in. He waited a few more moments and, when he thought it was safe, began his trek down the stairs.

Once Gazeem was out of sight, pink smoke began to rise out of the lamp by Jafar's side. The smoke soon turned into the form of Jayda and then disappeared leaving her standing there.

"So he went in?" She asked.

Jafar nodded, "I didn't expect him to be so..."

"Stupid? Idiotic? Dumb?" Iago said filling in an adjective for Jafar, who gave his parrot a look, and Iago quickly shut his beak.

"Treasure can push anyone to do almost anything." Jayda said quietly.

"I guess so." Iago agreed with her.

"You know he's not the Diamond in the Rough, right?" Jayda said turning to Jafar.

"How do you know that?" Jafar questioned her coldly.

"The Diamond in the Rough is suppose to be brave, innocent, and fight for what is right. Gazeem is none of those things and will never be." Jayda told him.

Jafar turned on her with rage in his eyes. "Why couldn't you tell me this before I sent that blabbering fool in there!" He yelled at her.

Jayda backed up slowly as Jafar climbed off his horse and stomped angrily toward her. "I'm sorry, Master. I assumed you knew!" She defended herself. "I'll tell you next time!"

Jafar stopped approaching the scared girl, when she was right in front of the entrance to the cave. His angered expression turned into a smirk. "Next time?" He questioned her with a bit of sarcasm in his voice as he grabbed her left upper arm. "There won't be a next time for you." He told her as he released her arm from his grasp, but his six-foot frame still towered over the much smaller five-foot four frame of the genie in front of him. He seemed to pause to think of what to do with the girl when an idea came to him.

He took a step back from the terrified genie and an evil smile replaced the thoughtful one on his face. He pushed the small girl into the mouth of the cave. Her foot slipped when she tried to regain her balance from the shove, sending her tumbling down the stairs.

Jafar walked back to his horse, and before Jayda could make it back out, a thunderous roar echoed throughout the desert. The Lion's head collapsed back into a regular dune of sand leaving Jayda trapped inside.

The only evidence of the cave were the two small halves of the beetle poking out of the sand. Iago flew out and picked them up, then flew back and dropped them back into Jafar's hand.

"Well, at least Gazeem will have someone to keep him company." Jafar spoke at last.

"Anyone who enters the cave, but is not the Diamond in the Rough is killed. Since she entered not by her own will, but by yours, she will not die. A curse will be placed over her, and you are the source of that curse. A genie will she no longer be but a mere human. Until the Diamond in the Rough enters this Cave to claim what is his, a deep sleep will come over her and this cave her prison shall be." The Lion's voice boomed. "Seek thee out the Diamond in the Rough." The voice echoed throughout the desert then faded away.

Iago groaned, "Jafar, you still had one wish left with that genie!"

Jafar gave his bird a cold look, "The girl was of no more use to us."

"I can't believe it. I just don't believe it." Iago said as he shook off sand from his feathers, "We're never gonna get a hold of that stupid lamp! Just forget it." As he shook off the sand a few feathers flew off as well, "Look at this. Look at this. I'm so ticked off that I'm molting!"

"Patience, Iago, patience." Jafar reprimanded his friend, "Gazeem was obviously less than worthy."

"Oh, there's a big surprise." Iago began sarcastically, "That's an incred– I think I'm gonna have a heart attack and die from _not _suprise!" He exclaimed, "What're we gonna do? We got a big problem here, a big prob– "

"Yes, we do." Jafar agreed with his pet as he pinched his beak shut. "Only one may enter. I must find this one, this... Diamond in the Rough." He mused as he turned his horse back the way he had come and rode off toward the palace.

**This is my first Aladdin fic, so I hope you all like it! If you think I should continue this story let me know! And if you think it's a waste of time, let me know! Let me know how I did so far! Let me know if there's anything I need to fix, and please let me know if you could picture what Jayda looked like and what she was wearing. Thanks! REVIEW!**


End file.
